<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Operation Take a Bite of the Silver Sandwich by gemgirl28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606314">Operation Take a Bite of the Silver Sandwich</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemgirl28/pseuds/gemgirl28'>gemgirl28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), But she is chaotic good, F/M, For her friends, Katara would be a badass politician, One Shot, Political Marriage, Post-Canon, Toph is a chaotic demon, Zuko can't catch a break with his council, past kataang, zuko is just doing his best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemgirl28/pseuds/gemgirl28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the face of numerous assassination attempts, Zuko's council is pushing for him to marry and produce an heir. The Gaang has some thoughts on the topic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Operation Take a Bite of the Silver Sandwich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! So you know that trope "Zuko is pressured to marry and produce an heir" and sometimes the council picks Katara for a political alliance? Do we really think the council would be the one to suggest Katara? Hmmmm?</p><p>Anyways @hereforthezutarastuff on tumblr deserves a MAJOR shoutout for beta-reading! I can't stress enough how helpful her comments and suggestions are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his temples in a vain attempt to ease his growing headache. Not that anyone noticed through the disarray of angry shouting, of course.</p><p><em>How did it always come to this?</em> Zuko thought. <em>Five years of being Fire Lord and you would have thought he would have a better handle on his council, who currently were arguing over each other. And in front of the Earth King, no less.</em></p><p>Sure, there were other foreign dignitaries there, but the gang were his friends first and politicians second. If anyone, it was only King Kuei he was embarrassed to have witness this spectacle. Although, it seemed he was enjoying himself, if his laughter was any indication.</p><p>Zuko sighed and rubbed his temples again. At least Chief Arnook wasn’t here, or, Agni forbid, Hakoda. He never would have recovered from that.</p><p>Finally, Zuko stood up from his seat at the table and cleared his throat. Slowly but surely, his councilmen noticed the change and quieted, sitting in their seats and looking slightly ashamed. When the last person finally sat down, Zuko stared them all down for a few moments, holding eye contact with the worst offenders. He allowed the silence to grow until it was almost uncomfortable, then spoke.</p><p>“First, I thought we had all agreed that the…. issue of me marrying and producing an heir would not be brought up again until after my twenty-fifth birthday. Second,” he shot a pointed glare at Chang before the councilman could interrupt, “this is not a topic we should be discussing in front of our allies from the other nations. This is a Fire Nation issue only, and I’m ashamed that you would dare waste the time of our allies with such details.”</p><p>“But, sir, the number of assassination attempts hasn’t dwindled like we thought-” Chang began, but Zuko cut him off.</p><p>“That’s something to discuss <em>after </em>our friends have left. We have other trade issues to get through first. Again,” he glared around the room at his council, “this is a <em>Fire Nation </em>issue.”</p><p>Fortunately, his council looked thoroughly scolded and remained silent. Unfortunately, that didn’t keep Sokka from opening his big mouth.</p><p>“Actually, Zuko- OW,” Sokka glared at his sister after she elbowed him, “<em>Fire Lord, </em>if I may, this subject does concern the other nations. After all, whoever you marry will be Fire Lady and will need to play host to people from all over the world.”</p><p>A quiet murmur of agreement spread around the chamber. Zuko resisted the urge to rub his temples again.</p><p>“I have to say I agree,” Toph spoke up. Zuko had to fight from rolling his eyes, because of course Toph would agree. She was a demon bent on spreading chaos. He loved her for it, just not when it came to his personal life. “After all, a <em>traditional </em>Fire Lady would be expected to host dignitaries from all four nations. After a hundred years of war, we need to know that whoever you marry will be able to do so without starting another war.”</p><p>Another round of agreement spread over the table, this time growing in confidence. Zuko glared at Toph (even though she couldn’t see him, he knew she felt it) and was rewarded with a knowing smirk flashed his way.</p><p>“I agree,” Kuei said as he stood, and Zuko knew he was done for, “the Fire Nation has worked hard over the past five years to prove itself eager for peace. I think marrying someone the world approves of will show you are committed to continuing that peace. Afterall, my own marriage has done wonders for improving relations between the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes.”</p><p>With Kuei’s last line, Zuko saw Chang shift nervously. Zuko smirked internally, as he was completely certain that the only reason Chang kept pushing the topic of marriage was because his own daughter had just turned eighteen.</p><p>Chang cleared his throat and stood, ignoring the stares from around the table at his blatant disrespect. “Sir, if I may, the Fire Nation is still recovering as well from the effects of the war. It is important that you choose your bride from the Fire Nation to showcase your dedication to peace in our homeland.”</p><p>“But what if she wasn’t from the Fire Nation?” Sokka asked, and everyone turned to look at him again. “I mean, sure, I understand your point councilman BUT-” he exclaimed, hitting his fist against the table for emphasis when it looked like Chang would interrupt, “don’t you think that if Zuko married someone from outside the Fire Nation, it would help strengthen the ties between the nations?”</p><p>Chang sputtered as whispers sprung up around the room. Zuko was quickly losing the battle of keeping a smirk from his face.</p><p>“How- wh- No! She must be from the <em>Fire Nation!” </em>Chang finally squeaked out.</p><p>“But does she? I think the Earth Kingdom would feel much better with a Fire Lady with an understanding of more than just the Fire Nation,” Kuei said. Chang finally sat down; all the blood drained from his face. Zuko let a soft smile tug at his lips. He was certain Kuei’s stance on the issue was influenced by his own marriage to a woman from the Northern Water Tribe. Though the arrangement had begun as political, Zuko had seen the way they looked at each other and knew they truly were in love.</p><p>“As a member of the Earth Kingdom, and someone who has traveled the world over with the Avatar, I agree with His Highness,” Toph offered. If Zuko hadn’t been looking for it, he would have missed the way her lips curled into a tiny smirk after she said it. <em>Someone’s </em>heartbeat must have been amusing to her. Though if he was being honest with himself, his own heartbeat had been erratic since he stood up.</p><p>“Right! And I’ve flown across the world with Aang, and as a representative of the Southern Water Tribe, I agree with Toph,” Sokka said, earning an eyeroll but an affectionate arm squeeze from Suki on his other side.</p><p>“Though I travelled with them for less time and don’t normally go along with my husband’s crazy ideas, I see the value in what he’s saying. Perhaps, we should see the Avatar’s opinion on this,” Suki offered, shooting a sympathetic look towards Zuko. At that moment, everyone’s heads turned almost comically to the Avatar in question, who had remained unusually quiet throughout the arguments.</p><p>Zuko met Aang’s eyes and gave him a small nod as he sat. Aang took in and let out a big breath then stood and addressed the room.</p><p>“I like to think, beyond serving on the council as the Avatar, that Fire Lord Zuko and I are good friends,” he began, holding Zuko’s gaze as he spoke, “and as such I must consider all sides of the issue. Certainly, it is concerning that the number of attempts on his life have continued, and we must all address this issue head on. Given the Fire Nation’s tradition of passing the crown from parent to child, having Zuko marry and produce an heir is a simple solution to ensuring there is not chaos should he face an untimely demise. However,” and with this Aang’s gaze roamed to the more outspoken members of Zuko’s council, “as his friend, I believe that Zuko should be able to marry for love, and his choice of bride should only be limited by his own heart’s desires,” he finished, returning his gaze to Zuko for a moment, before sitting again.</p><p>“We don’t have time for love! Something could happen to the Fire Lord at any moment!” another councilman spoke up, Shu, who earned a smug nod from Chang.</p><p>“You’re right to an extent….” Sokka drifted off, appearing to think over everything Aang and Shu said. However, Zuko knew the trailing words were nothing more than strategy in play. Sokka had already planned for this, mapping each possible solution, and if Zuko could guess his friend’s next move it would be to-</p><p>“What about a compromise then? Someone that the Fire Lord already cares for, and could someday grow to love,” Sokka looked at Aang when he said this, then shifted his gaze to Kuei, “<em>and </em>someone that has traveled the world over and could create an ally between two Nations?”</p><p>“It would help if she were of noble birth…” Shu added.</p><p>“More importantly, she needs to care about people and never turn her back on them,” Aang interjected. “She needs to be connected to real people so that she could never be deluded into thinking like the soldiers who took part in the Hundred Year War, who believed that they were spreading the Fire Nation’s greatness through atrocities. Zuko’s bride should be someone that actually knows and cares and can advocate for the people,” he finished with a firm look at Shu. Ever the promoter of peace, Zuko gave him a small nod of thanks.</p><p>“And who could possibly fit that description? Perhaps, Master Bei Fong?” Chang practically sneered, spitting his last words like he was couldn’t stand the taste of them in his mouth.</p><p>Toph remained calm as she replied, “Thanks but no thanks. Sparky is my friend and all, but I am not cut out for playing nice with people without risking starting another war,” she said, cool almost to the point of cold.</p><p>“Then who else is there?” Ling asked.</p><p>“The daughter of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, of course. My sweet baby sister,” Sokka proudly exclaimed. All eyes were on Zuko, and he couldn’t quite figure out why until he realized he was coughing. After a sip of water, he turned to Katara, who had been quiet throughout.</p><p>Five years ago, Katara would have been yelling and shouting and probably freezing people in their chairs five minutes into this conversation. However, five years of post-war negotiations, of serving as an Ambassador for the Southern Water Tribe, taught Katara how to play the political game. She still became angry and shouted when needed, but she learned, at a frightening speed, how to get what she wanted before it came to blows. She was much more terrifying this way, because, when Katara took a moment to sit and think everything over, it meant her next words were certain to hold the power to secure victory. Katara always won.</p><p>She absolutely scared the shit out of him, but Zuko absolutely loved it.</p><p>Katara’s steady gaze drifted lazily around the room, only pausing for a moment when she met Zuko’s eyes, then she stood and addressed the entire room.</p><p>“I had thought by now my <em>dear older brother </em>would have learned better than to try and marry me off,” Sokka had the decency to look a little ashamed for a moment. “Personally, I find the tradition of arranged marriages to be outdated, and I have spent the last five years trying to change the customs within my own sister Tribe regarding such arrangements. Of course, I have seen instances where they have worked out well for both parties,” she gave a slight nod to Kuei, who acknowledged her, “but I have seen far more instances where they have failed both parties to support the notion.” Her hand instinctively raised to glide along the smooth surface of her mother’s necklace. Beside her, Sokka’s fist clenched and unclenched.</p><p>“Had you suggested marrying anyone but Fire Lord Zuko, I would have frozen you to the ceiling,” and with that a shiver ran down everyone’s spines as the temperature suddenly dropped at Katara’s command. She let the attendants sit in icy silence before calling back her chill. “Since the Fire Lord is a good friend of mine, and I can understand the predicament his council is placing him in,” she glared at the most outspoken of his council members, “I will consider it. I will need to speak with the Fire Lord first, though. And I hope the council understands that whatever my decision, I will never give up the traditions of my tribe,” she finished with a cold smile before sitting back down.</p><p>“Then Master Katara is an unfit option. We need a Fire Lady who will respect the traditions of the Fire Nation,” Chang sneered from his seat.</p><p>“And what traditions are those?” Katara countered, “A hundred years of warmongering? A hundred years of gen-”</p><p>“I think what my sister is trying to say,” Sokka interrupted. “-is there are some traditions within the Fire Nation that need some updating, but she would do her best to honor the ones that are important, right sis?” He earned a sideways glare from Katara at his not-so-subtle chiding.</p><p>“Of course. I would honor the ones that are important,” Katara echoed in a level but measured tone that Zuko had learned meant Sokka was very lucky he wasn’t on the ceiling right now.</p><p>“So it’s settled then, if Katara and Zuko can come to an agreement, the Fire Nation will accept her as his wife?” Sokka asked. Zuko saw out of the corner of his eye as his council deliberated amongst themselves, whispering the pros and cons, but he kept his gaze on Katara, who was pointedly not looking at him.</p><p>Finally, one of Zuko’s favorite council members, a kind older woman by the name of Ming, stood and bowed in Zuko’s direction.</p><p>“Provided the parties can come to an agreement, yes, the Fire Nation will accept Master Katara as Fire Lady,” she said proudly. Zuko gave her a brief smile before looking at King Kuei.</p><p>“Your Highness?” he called out, and Kuei gave a small nod.</p><p>“I think it will be far easier to fall in love with someone you already care for, and Master Katara has proven her dedication to peace not only in her own Tribe but in all the Nations time and time again. I think a union between the two of you would be a wonderful celebration of love and peace,” he finished with a smile towards Katara.</p><p>Katara returned the gesture with a nod before shifting her gaze down to the only representative of the Air Nomads. “Aang?” she softly called out.</p><p>Aang met her eyes and grinned. “As a friend to both Zuko and Katara, I must agree with Sokka and King Kuei. They both have spent the past five years working towards peace amongst the nations, often working together to find solutions to tough problems. I have no doubt they would continue doing so in marriage. I can also see how falling in love with someone you already care for would be easy to do,” he trailed off a little at the end, a wistful look passing over his face.</p><p>“So you have no issue with Master Katara marrying Fire Lord Zuko? Even given your…history with her?” Chang spoke up, and Zuko had to clench his fist under the table to keep from lunging across the table at him.</p><p>Aang merely laughed, his laughter light and happy. “No, Councilman, I do not. It would be wrong of me to hold a grudge over something that ended over three years ago. I am happy that first and foremost, Katara is my friend, and I would not support something if I didn’t think it would bring her happiness,” Aang finished by shooting Zuko and Katara a thumbs up in a much less subtle gesture than Zuko was sure he was aiming for.</p><p>Zuko shifted in his seat as he felt everyone’s attention shift back towards him. He cleared his throat and stood. “Then it’s settled. Master Katara and I will see if we can come to an… agreement and we will notify the council of our decision shortly. Until then, did we have any remaining matters to address today that do not involve my personal life?” he finished with a pointed look around his council.</p><p>“Nope!” Sokka called out, ever the note taker, earning another eyeroll from Suki.</p><p>“Alright, then I suggest we recess for the day and resume trade talks in the morning. Thank you to our honored guests,” he glanced around the room briefly, only just catching Toph’s eyeroll at his formalities, “I look forward to dining with you this evening. As for the council, I think we’ll pick back up next week. Thank you.” With a wave, he lit the flames around the edges of the room, signaling the end of the meeting.</p><p>Zuko watched as one by one his council trickled out. Kuei left fairly quickly, eager to find his bride and take her around the Royal Gardens, until only Zuko’s friends remained. He waited till the door was soundly shut with a <em>thud </em>before turning to face Sokka.</p><p>“Man, I did NOT think that would work,” Zuko said, his face splitting into a grin. Everyone around the table laughed as Sokka scoffed in indignation.</p><p>“Hey! I’m the plan guy. I come up with the plan, I execute the plan, everyone’s happy. Besides, if anyone was going to give away Operation Take a Bite of the Silver Sandwich it was going to be Toph, what with all her talk of a ‘traditional Fire Lady’,” he said, but his offense was all fake. Zuko rolled his eyes and groaned.</p><p>“That’s still the worst name for a plan I’ve ever heard,” Zuko grumbled, and Sokka laughed.</p><p>“It didn’t make sense when you said it, so I figured it was the perfect name for a plan to throw anyone off our trail,” he bragged. Zuko rolled his eyes again but smiled as he shifted his attention to Katara.</p><p>“I trust we can come to a suitable agreement for you, Master Katara?” he said in his best Fire Lord tone. She rolled her eyes but grinned as she stood, making her way around the table to him.</p><p>“Yes, Fire Lord, I think we can,” she said and kissed him.</p><p>“Gross. I can’t even see you, and I know you’re gross,” Toph called out, causing Katara to pull away and glare at her.</p><p>“Trust me, you and Aang aren’t any better,” Katara shot back, and Aang blushed.</p><p>“Listen, we just found a way to make your secret relationship public,” Suki said, looking between Zuko and Katara, “can we focus on getting you hitched before we worry about these two?” she finished with a look at Aang and Toph.</p><p>“I’m still not convinced we need to. Really, whose business is it anyways?” Toph said, but still accepted Aang’s hand as he reached out for her. Zuko smiled and turned back to Katara.</p><p>“I can’t wait for you to tell the council your thoughts on being a ‘traditional Fire Lady,’” he teased, earning an affectionate eyeroll.</p><p>“Do you think it’s a little weird that you like it when I yell at your council?” she asked and he shrugged.</p><p>“Maybe. But now I get to watch you yell at them for the rest of our lives, so really this is a win-win for me,” he said.</p><p>“Oh?” she asked, an eyebrow creeping up her face. He nodded and grabbed her hand to kiss it.</p><p>“Not only do I get to marry the love of my life, but I also get to marry someone who will always put those annoying old jerks in their place,” he said. She seated herself in his lap, sparking a groan of protest from Sokka.</p><p>“I guess marrying you will work out for me as well,” she teased. “I mean, you’re alright, but I’m definitely marrying you for the title.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes and kissed her. “I still love you,” he said, and she softly nuzzled his cheek.</p><p>“I love you too,” she said. His grin almost outgrew his face.</p><p>He couldn’t wait to tell his council about their agreement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you like that twist? Were you expecting it? Let me know! And lets talk about Zutara on tumblr @gemgirl28</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>